


Road trip

by Xenobladex1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Gay, M/M, Top Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobladex1/pseuds/Xenobladex1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to go on a trip with jackson to new york but has a few difficulties with keeping his mouth shut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so let me know what I can change and what I can add hope you enjoy.

Stiles wakes to a knock on his window its jackson he goes to open it.  
What are you doing here this early? Stiles said  
Its only 5:30. jackson said anxiesly  
what do you... He was interupted by jackson  
Take them off he said  
Before he was able to catch up jackson grabbed him and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss.  
Stiles who was confused tried to catch up but couldnt so he just went with the flow Jackson pushed him on the bed and striped him of his clothes and went to kiss him once more before striping himself from his clothing. once he was done he put one finger inside of stiles to find his prostate. When stiles groaned it indicated to jackson that he found it and started to slowly add another finger until he had four fingers in he then took them out and put a condom on. Once he was done putting it on he went back to stiles slowly entering his member into stiles ass. It must have been to big becuase stiles groand in pain while arching up his back and sliding back as far as he could go before jackson pulled him in closer. Stiles had yelped from the pain of his ass being penatrated by the one person who doesnt give a fuck. After a while jackson finishes and lays down next to stile who is fucked brainless. **********

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that is so short I had somethings to do


End file.
